memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
2372
Events ; early 2372 : The Klingon Empire launches an invasion on Cardassian. The Federation refuses to support their long-time ally in an unprovoked attack and instead condemns the invasion. Chancellor Gowron responds by ending diplomatic relations with the Federation and withdrawing from the Khitomer Accords. Hostilities then arise between the former allies. ; stardate 49301.2 (2372) : Voyager discovers Q's cometary prison. * Starfleet Admiral James Leyton launches an attempted coup d'etat against the Federation government, and as part of his plan, sabotages Earth's planetary power system. President Jaresh-Inyo is convinced to declare martial law, but Leyton's plot is halted when revealed by Captain Benjamin Sisko, commanding officer of Starbase Deep Space 9. ( }}) * While on Earth at Starfleet Medical headquarters, Odo is infected with a genocidal virus by Section 31. ( ) * In the ensuing general election, Jaresh-Inyo loses his bid for re-election to Federation Councilor Min Zife of Bolarus, who runs on a platform of increased military security and preparations for the coming war with the Dominion. ( , ) * After the Ferengi ban Bajor from an auction for the Orb of Wisdom, all Ferengi are expelled from Bajoran Space. This results in a blockade of Bajor by the Ferengi, and eventually Ferenginar declares war on Bajor. Luckily, the situation is defused before there are any casualties, and the orb is sold to the Bajorans. ( ) * While at the Great Link, Odo unknowingly infects all the Founders with Section 31's genocidal virus. Starships launched or commissioned Federation * commissioned at Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards under command of Commander Vincenzo. ( }}) * launched from Starbase 12 drydock under command of Captain Morgan Bateson. ( ) * Destroyer launched from Starbase 12 drydock under command of Captain Morgan Bateson. ( ) ;Stardate 49456.5 : escort commissioned at Antares Fleet Yards in the Antares star system, Bajor sector]. ( dedication plaque) ;Stardate 49827.5 : USS Enterprise-E commissioned at San Francisco Fleet Yards on Earth. ( dedication plaque) Klingon * prototype enters service. ( ) Starship losses Cardassian *''Gul'' Skrain Dukat's freighter , destroyed in battle against Klingon bird-of-prey (later renamed Naprem) at . ( ) ;Stardate 49011 : Gul Skrain Dukat's warship , destroyed by Klingon attack during the First Invasion of Cardassia. ;Stardate 49477 * An unnamed Cardassian dreadnought missile is destroyed by B'Elanna Torres in the Delta Quadrant. ( }}) Federation *Captain Cross's escort is destroyed in battle with Cardassians. ( ) * destroyed in the Pantera Nebula. ( ) ;Stardate 49300 : Deep Space 9's runabout is destroyed in a True Way terrorist bombing. ( ) Klingon ;Stardate 49011 * , destroyed during the First Invasion of Cardassia. * , destroyed by a warship kamikaze attack during the First Invasion of Cardassia. People Promotions and transfers * Nog enrolls in Starfleet Academy. * Lieutenant Commander Worf transfers to Deep Space 9 as strategic operations officer. * Fabian Stevens is assigned to the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205) (I)|USS Defiant]]. * The senior crew of the USS Enterprise-E is as follows: Captain Jean-Luc Picard, commanding officer; Commander William Riker, first officer; Lieutenant Commander Data, operations manager/second officer; Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge, chief engineer; Commander Beverly Crusher, chief medical officer; Commander Deanna Troi, head counselor; Lieutenant Padraig Daniels, tactical officer/chief of security; and Lieutenant Sean Hawk, conn officer. ( ) Also coming aboard are Lieutenant Commander Ranul Keru, Lieutenants Reginald Barclay, Alyssa Ogawa, and Robin Lefler, and Dr. Selar. Births and deaths * Quinn dies. * Naomi Wildman is born. * Starfleet Captain Laporin is killed by Klingons. Notable people doctorEvolution.jpg|The Doctor. kirkreturn.jpg|James T. Kirk. mccoyRoterSektor.jpg|Leonard McCoy. scotty2370s.jpg|Scotty. spock 2380s.jpg|Spock. Alternate realities * In an alternate reality created as part of a wager between Q and Trelane, James T. Kirk was made, through their powers, to be the rightful captain of the in this year. The Kirk that was plucked into this reality by the two Q's powers was around the age he was in the year 2267, during his first five-year mission as captain of the original . All around had no memory of any possible divergence in reality that placed Kirk in this time period, although Kirk and Deanna Troi had a brief feeling that something was not right. The Enterprise-E set out on it's first mission, and was attacked by Kang's battle cruiser (unnamed Klingon starships), and severely damaged by unexplained systems failures. Kirk's ability to deal with the situation analytically surprised Q and Trelane, as they had expected him to follow a more predictable course of action. ( ) References and notes Stories | subdivide = | series = DS9| date = 2372| stardate = | media = novel| note = | cover = File:Saratoga.jpg| }} | subdivide = | series = DS9| date = 2372| stardate = 49066.5 | media = episode| note = | cover = File:Hippocraticoath.jpg| }} | subdivide = | series = DS9| date = 2372| stardate = | media = short story| note = | cover = File:LivesofDax.jpg| }} | subdivide = | series = VOY| date = 2372| stardate = 49690.1| media = episode| note = | cover = | }} | subdivide = | series = Klingon Empire| date = 2372| stardate = | media = short story| note = | cover =File:Shards and Shadows.jpg| }} }} Images from 2372 File:Death Wish.jpg|The crew of perceives the Q Continuum as a lonely road. ( ) File:Christmas_ornament.jpg|''Voyager'' gets turned into a Christmas tree ornament by Quinn. ( ) External link * Category:Years